Curious Temptation
by LucidRainDrops
Summary: She didn't even know why, but something about her made her skin shiver. It was almost as if she had a kind of power over her. Naoto wanted to run, but something made her stay.


Pairing: RiseNaoto Yuri

Genre: Romance, gay

* * *

"Hey, aren't you coming, Naoto?" The idol, with her arms crossed behind her back, gazed down at the girl still in the steaming water. Rise took a few steps forward towards her.

"Oh, uh, yes." Naoto shifted under her heavy stare, "I just... lost something in the water. I'll stay behind for a few moments, it should be nearby."

"Oh! Well in that case I'll help you look." Rise smiled, her eyes narrowed and she took another step forward.

Her eyes lighting up, Naoto tried to hide the pleasant surprise on her face by turning from the girl. "Alright then." She smiled with closed eyes and gave a small nod, holding her towel closer to her chest. Naoto heard the splash behind her and felt particularly comforted by her presence.

"Hey, are you guys... coming?" Chie appeared in the doorway and looked at the two of them.

"I'm helping Naoto look for something. We won't be long." Rise replied casually, leaning against the rocks as she looked at Chie.

Nodding and shrugging with an 'Okay', she disappeared, following Yukiko through the hallway. Once she was gone, the baths sounded suddenly very quiet, she could hear the thin, dark-haired girl moving around slowly, brushing her feet along the bottom where she had been standing. Watching her with an odd sort of intriguement, Rise found herself taking a single step forward towards the girl as she headed towards one of the sides.

"Hey Naoto, what was it that you lost?"

"Just a metal bracelet. It's heavy and wouldn't be carried anywhere if any sort of a current were there to lift it." Naoto trailed, finding herself by the hot, dark stone wall covered in moisture. She hesitated and let her eyes rest on the glimmers of light reflecting off of it as she listened to Rise's voice behind her.

"Hey Naoto! I think I feel someth-" Rise's voice was close, but cut off. As Naoto turned around, she was quickly pushed backwards by the stumbling girl. "Woops!" She squealed, falling into Naoto with a rushed sort of speed she couldn't control.

"Mm!" Naoto was muffled, unable to speak with her face pressed into the girl's hot, smooth shoulder. Her chin lifted and hovered beside Rise's ear now, and she tensed upon the girl's solid position, she seemed to be latching onto her with a leech-like diligence, not that she attempted to rudely pry her off in the first place. "Rise?" Naoto blinked. "You... felt something in the water?"

"Uh huh! But then I tripped. Sorry." She laughed, pulling away only enough to look her in the eyes. "Your skin really is smooth, Naoto." Rise grinned a fox-like grin and reached out with a single hand. "Can I touch it, please?" Her face was flushed from the heat of the springs, her eyes pale green stones of hypnotism.

Before giving her time to really protest, Rise had slid her fingers from Naoto's neckline, curving slowly about her shoulder down to her arm. Naoto flinched, the touch left a trail of goosebumps and caused her to take a few steps away, turning to find herself face to face with the wall. She blinked at the sight of it, hardly remembering it's presence. Naoto had one hand over her heart and one touching the stone. She wasn't sure why the simple gesture made her respond in such a manner.

"Hey are you okay, Naoto? I didn't mean-" Rise lifted her eyebrows in empathy for her. "To make you uncomfortable again." She didn't move, but listened carefully.

"Uncomfortable? No." Naoto said quickly without thinking. Dropping her head and calming herself to wait for her heart rate to go down. "I'm... sorry." She dropped her hands down, feeling her confidence and sense come back. "I'm a bit surprised that you, an idol known for her looks, would give me such a compliment."

"Of course." Rise smiled, going right back up to Naoto and standing beside her with a hand on her back, tilting her head to look at her face which was still slightly lowered. She paused, blinking at the sight of the girl, she looked almost like a boy before, but here, her hair so silken and skin so soft, it threw her off. Naoto looked different, she was a girl, and now she was even allowing her voice to be higher in pitch. Rise found herself staring yet again, her smile, however, had disappeared and she looked simply in-awe and fascination.

Naoto felt the girl's hand on her back and took a single deep breath, resisting the feeling that was once again welling inside of her. She was unaware as to what it was, or how or why Rise kept instilling the feeling inside her. "U-um..." Naoto turned her head towards Rise, the girl was close to her, inches, in fact.

Rise felt a confident sort of excitement building up inside of her. She gave a small smile as she leaned in, pausing with her face hovering away by single layer of air. Naoto's face became suddenly very surprised and lit up, she let out a small gasp with lifted eyebrows as Rise closed the distance, giving her a small, playful kiss on the cheek. Giggling and grinning, Rise pulled away and leaned in again, kissing her other cheek. Naoto's teeth nearly chattered with anticipation, she stared directly into the girl's eyes as they stood apart from one another, with very tempting, considering looks.

"Can I?" Rise asked, her head cocked to the side in inquire.

On a whim, Naoto swallowed and slowly answered. "Yes?" She sounded uncertain, and Rise could tell, but continued, pressing Naoto's shoulders against the wall and pressing her lips against hers softly. Naoto sharply inhaled and closed her eyes. The electric sensation that came from the girl was overwhelming. When Rise pulled away briefly, Naoto opened her eyes again and watched her as she smiled devilishly, taking Naoto's hands and pulling her. Naoto had been dragged around a huge rock where there was a solitude, hidden sitting area that faced away from the exits. The two had climbed onto the surface and quickly resumed. Rise pushed the girl backwards and climbed on top of her, passionately moving their lips together.

Moaning softly and sitting up, Naoto kissed her in return as she was straddled. She felt Rise's hands slide from her neck, down her shoulders, and touching the brim of the towel. Naoto let out a surprised "Eek!" as Rise tugged the towel down and revealed...

"What?" Rise's expression became a little annoyed. "How? Your breasts are bigger than mine?" She blinked. "I don't-" She cut herself off, allowing herself to stare at the two ample breasts before her. But her annoyance quickly crossed over to desire, Rise once again pushed Naoto backwards, but this time, her hands cupped her chest. She squeezed and lifted them, pushing them together as she kissed the girl again dominantly.

"R-rise is this really...?" Naoto said with difficulty as the girl kissed down her neck.

"Mm." Rise ignored the girl's questioning voice and let her tongue leave her mouth, she boldly flicked it over the tip of her breast before taking the nipple in her mouth entirely and sucking gently.

"Ah! W-wait!" Naoto squirmed, one of her legs kicking open air, the other getting drawn in. Her breathing sped up and she gasped, feeling the girl's tongue move around in slow circles. Naoto's fingers tangled in her hair and she let them curl and tighten around the long, deep red locks.

"You... want me to stop?" Rise lifted her head to look at her. Naoto swallowed, nervous, almost unable to speak.

"I just can not quite believe..." She blinked hard, her eyes were gorgeous, pale moons, looking up at the girl.

Smiling in return, Rise pulled the girl in a close embrace. "You were my first kiss too!" She whispered. "Should we... keep going?"

"Ah." A male voice protruded the air, making both girls flinch away from one another and blush furiously. Naoto and Rise faced two of the guys from their party. Souji and Teddie, standing there awkwardly in the water. Naoto, in a rush, pulled her towel back up over her chest.

"I..." Souji started, but was at an honest loss for words.

"So this is the infamous girl love in which Yosuke always speaks!" Teddie looked rather amazed, his eyes both 2 lit up pools of bright blue. "He also says that when the male without fail comes in, that he's doomed to join and the girls combat for his attention." His voice dropped to a low and seductive one. Then his head snapped to Souji. "But I'm sure you already knew."

The two girls were at a loss for words, watching uncomfortably as Teddie decided.

"Knew, that is, that I would be that poor, doomed soul." His eyebrows lowered with intensity, putting a single hand on his shoulder. "It's time for you to leave."

"No!" Naoto outburst quickly. Rise followed.

"Forget it! Yosuke, that pig! Corrupting you like that." She snapped, before letting her eyes fall on Souji's. She became suddenly flustered again and turned her head. "Come on, Naoto." Rise boldly took her by the hand and they looked into each others eyes. Both shared one look:

Totally worth it.

"We're going to have to visit our good friend Yosuke shortly." She smiled, a sadistic streak evident in her eyes.

"Agreed." Naoto's expression was determined and in full agreement.

* * *

Poor Yosuke...

What am I saying? Poor Teddie! Getting corrupted like that.

Tell me what you thought I guess. I noticed there were no other lemon-ish-like Naoto/Rise's on here that looked read-able. So I just wrote one.

Err... Review?


End file.
